


Allow Your Humans To Meet With the Fae

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, He will kill a man, It's my fic and Remus and Roman can be friends in it, MY rules, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), The humans finally meet!, The whole squad hanging out, cursing, everyone can be protective of Virgil if I try hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: You!  Can!  Request!  Stuff!Also yes this is the third (and maybe last) part of the fae series, and yes you should probs read the others to catch up, but you don't have to.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	Allow Your Humans To Meet With the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> You! Can! Request! Stuff!  
> Also yes this is the third (and maybe last) part of the fae series, and yes you should probs read the others to catch up, but you don't have to.

Virgil and Logan weren't really jumping for joy when they heard they were going to meet, but it turned out better than either expected. They went to Remus' area of the forest, a quick walk for those who weren't human. Virgil spent most of his journey being carried by Roman to the area. Logan was busy writing things down when they got there, with Remus peeking over his shoulder with a big smile. Remus was the only one who looked up, waving enthusiastically when he saw them. "Hi! Logan is writing a book about me!"

"I told you, it's just my findings on your part of the forest. It's important to document my findings so I can keep my research going. I don't want to just sit here looking at you." Logan finally looked up. "Oh, another human. Been awhile since I've seen one."

"Well, our dear friend here knows me very well! He can tell you how he pissed himself when we first met!"

"Okay, first of all, fuck you." Virgil started, once again sick of Remus' shit. "Second of all, I was three. Finally, I didn't piss myself, I hid under the covers which is better by comparison."

"Oh, you're a laugh! So, did you give them your name yet? It's been a pain not calling you Virgil. Oops."

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Virgil gritted his teeth before sitting next to Logan. "Can I read what you wrote?"

"Yes. I'm Logan." Logan gave him the journal, now feeling a bit more excited about the fact he got to speak to a human again. "You're from the north, right? You'll share some of your customs so I can record them, I hope. How do you show appreciation to the guardians?"

"We just leave offerings in our village. There's also a weird ritual we have where we have birthing season, and if a fae wants your baby, it's now their baby, and you get the changeling. Sometimes they'd just take the baby. Birthing season wasn't for expecting parents, but it was for expecting fairies who wanted a little human. What'd your village do?"

"We burnt to the ground after we decided to attack the guardian of the forest."

"Wait, is the--"

"The chiropractor is dead."

"Fuck!"

The fae watched their humans talk and look over Logan's research. It wasn't often they met up, and it was the first time since Virgil and Logan both agreed to stay in their realm. Patton began making a flower crown for each of his lovers, grinning. "Virgil gave us his name a couple weeks ago. He was in a bad place, and we got his name. He's allowed to return to the human realm, but he refuses. We got a lot of his stuff for him, and he's still giving me offerings every day, which is weird, but I love him."

"Gross. Romance. Logan and I are strictly pals. He does make me bathe more, which is troublesome, but it's fine. Has your effect worn off of him yet? Logan is less enchanted by me, but he can't see how disgusting I am."

"Sometimes Virgil goes into a haze, and there's been a couple times where we would say something like a command, and he'd do it. We try to word everything correctly, but sometimes we slip up." Roman responded, shrugging. "Janus can't be as sarcastic, but besides that it's fine."

"It's not fine! I told him to break his arm sarcastically when he kept trying to pop it, and he almost did! You had to physically restrain him!" Janus hissed, causing Virgil to look over. "We're fine, darling. Just talking about you almost smashing your arm with a big rock. What were you thinking?"

"I was being controlled because you own my name." Virgil scrunched his nose up.

"It's quite difficult to deny the request once we give you control." Logan agreed, frowning. "We don't have complete free will anymore. We're told to do something, we do it. It's bad enough we can't eat human food anymore."

"Oh, I miss eating pigs feet. That was good. Mealworms too. I used to cook them with garlic."

"Disgusting." Logan commented, shaking his head. "That's so gross. Why would you eat those?"

"High in protein. They also taste so good. Can't eat them now, but hey, it was fun."

"Can we trade humans? I eat bugs. You can eat my bugs!" Remus called out before being lightly slapped by Roman. "What? Give your human bugs! He wants to eat them! Some sleep fairies eat them! They're fairy food!"

"We will pass for now, as tempting as it is to watch our dear do that." Janus grimaced. "God, I want to vomit thinking about it."

"Give your human bug cakes!"

"Yeah! Give me bug cakes!"

Roman let out a groan, covering his face. "This was a mistake. Let the humans meet and mingle. I didn't expect my brother to demand bug cakes for my fiancé. That sounds disgusting!"

"They make maggot cheese." Patton said softly, looking over at Virgil. "Want to try maggot cheese, honey?"

"Don't offer him--"

"Yes! Yes please! Patton! Patton please get me maggot cheese!"

Patton shrugged, smiling because he had Virgil's attention and he looked happy. "Guess I have to get him maggot cheese somehow. Some of the villages in the east sell it. I'll just travel and use my charm. If that doesn't work, I will steal it. I will steal Virgil whatever he wants. I would kill a man for him."

"Raven, my darling blackbird, stop it. Yes cheese is fairy food, but maggot cheese?!" Roman looked like he was going to be ill. "Why that?"

"Bugs." Virgil, Remus, and Patton answered at the same time, looking quite pleased with themselves.

"No, I'm with them." Logan also made a face. "That sounds revolting. I take back what I said. I'm fine with fruit and cakes."

"I could just tell you to eat a bug."

"I would be mad, but yes, you could Remus."

Remus frowned at the idea of Logan being mad at him. Sometimes it was fun to rile the nerd up, but he never got mad before. Remus didn't know what that was like yet, and he didn't want to. "Yeah, I'll pass on making you angry at me. Just annoyed!"

"Thank you. That means a lot. Oh, Virgil, can you tell me about your fiancés?"

"Well, you can see them. Uh, Janus is the one who has the most control over me since he owns my name, but Roman and Patton sort of can control me? They can't make me do things, but they can convince me much easier than they should be able to. I still give Patton offerings out of habit at this point, and Roman alters my dreams a lot. They can't do shit about my bones." Virgil said the last part slightly louder, frowning. "I need to see an actual chiropractor. Everything is sore. Sometimes massages help, but it doesn't last. Sorry, about them, uh, sometimes Janus can shape shift into a snake. He likes hiding in my clothes when he's in that form."

"Fascinating. Remus' form is anatomically impossible, but sketching it and researching it have been a passion recently. I see Roman glows."

"It's really annoying when you're cuddling him and your face is against him. He's very bright. Oh! Patton can speak to creatures in the pond! He talked to the frogs for me because they kept hopping on my lap."

"They feed off my energy. I love you, so the pond creatures love you." Patton added, and Logan scribbled all that down. "We should write stuff down about humans, now that I think about it. Virgil told me that human childbirth is painful rather than pleasureful. I didn't know that. We should be writing this down. Remus, does yours hiss? Ours hisses at us when he's annoyed. Janus hisses in general, but Virgil only does it when he's annoyed."

"Logan does not hiss. I do know Virgil also bites if you attempt to grab him when he's not expecting you." Remus said, and Roman instantly shuddered. "He got you too?"

"It was really painful. His teeth are too sharp. Janus, make him file them." Roman tilted back.

"Oh, absolutely, I'd love that." Janus rolled his eyes, letting out a snort. "I'm not making Virgil get rid of his one of two defense mechanisms. He needs to defend himself."

Patton went over, placing Virgil's flower crown on him. "There we go! Now we're married! He has the crown, and he is my husband now!"

"Patton also has been marrying me for the past week." Virgil continued before leaning back to let Patton kiss his forehead. "We are still fiancés. We agreed to marry in the winter on the anniversary of when we met."

"Why do you not just. . . marry him?" Logan asked.

"I have very bad memories of marriage season. We're not getting married until winter. Fuck warm seasons."

"You had a marriage season?"

"It was awful, and I don't want to talk about it. We have a fucking birthing season. You think we stop at the marriages? Everyone has to be paired off. God forbid you're aromantic or something."

"I'm very glad I found Remus instead of moving there. I would hate that."

"Yep. It sucks."

"My only regret is this research won't make it to the human world. I think this would help bring more peace and understanding so disaster doesn't happen like it did for my village. I suppose our fae could give them."

"Virgil could. He's allowed back with our permission." Roman offered. "He could hand them out if he wasn't so nervous about returning."

"I am safe in the fae realm. I have no stalkers or men who want lock me in their houses and use my negative emotions to force me to--"

"Relax, love." Janus said, watching Virgil loosen and go lax. "Good job, darling. He doesn't need to go back. He's been traumatized by humans, and he can stay here forever. If he ever asks to go, we will allow it. Virgil, love, how do you feel?"

"Better. Calmer. Thanks." Virgil gave a thumbs up. "Kind of tired now."

"Can you stay awake for the rest of the visit?"

"Yep. I'm good." 

Virgil turned back to Logan before continuing his explanations of his home village, his fiancés, and how their relationship worked. Logan was writing down every word he heard, going faster than anyone thought was possible for a human to do. The fae of the group set out a picnic which did not contain bugs, unfortunately. Logan had a lot more information about northern fae than before which helped him a lot. Both humans poked fun at the food they were eating because, well, there was another human. They knew what other foods tasted like. It felt nice to be able to complain and have someone who understood. Only once did Virgil zone out and needed to be brought back after eating some food. Remus mentioned this may be a side effect of having given his name, had it given back, and gave it away not even five years later. A bit scary, but as long as they could bring him back, it'd be fine. They didn't want a boyfriend who was just a passenger in his own body, able to see everything but just a puppet they could use.

It started to get late, and as they were in Remus' area, it began to get more and more dark and wet. They decided to let the humans meet up again, this time in the other sector of the forest. Just so they could have another human to relate to, and so they could observe how humans worked because they had so many questions.

But that was for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Call me out! Make me edit! If you see a typo, don't hold back! Last fic I wrote "I'm decided that" when I meant "I'm deciding that" and no one told me :(  
> It's my fault for not doing a final read, and it's not your job, but I want to make sure your reading experience is at least an 8/10.  
> Also please request stuff thank you
> 
> Last one: can you tell I miss eating mealworms which are so good with barbecue sauce? Also casu marzu. I want to try that.


End file.
